La fée voleuse
by Elizabeth Moonstone
Summary: Désormais un homme fait, Auror accompli et père de deux enfants, Ron retrouve Luna par accident et tombe sous son charme aérien. Mais de tragiques circonstances jouent contre eux. Gagneront-ils le bonheur, à jamais ?


**Titre :** La fée voleuse

**Auteur : **Heaven Hope

**Pairing :** Ron Weasley/Luna Lovegood

**Genre :** romance légère, puis enquête criminelle. Enfin, drame.

**Rating :** PG-13

**Nombres de mots : **7332 mots

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Le titre appartient à Eoin Colfer (ceux qui ont lu le tome 4 d'Artemis Fowl comprendront). Les sous-titres appartiennent à Gérard de Nerval. Celui qui trouvera de quel poème d'un autre grand auteur français vient l'un des personnages gagnera un point Bonux.

Cette fic prend en compte les 7 tomes d'Harry Potter, ainsi que les interviews donnés par JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **_Ce one-shot a été écrite pour Sophia Weasley dans le cadre de l'échange anonyme de la communauté sous_le_sapin. Maintenant que mon identité a été révélé, je la reposte ici pour que tout le monde puisse la lire._

_

* * *

_La fée voleuse

**1****ère**** partie : Les soupirs de la sainte**

Tout étant blanc et flou autour de Ronald Weasley lorsqu'il s'éveilla. Le monde prit quelques secondes pour se stabiliser alors qu'il clignait péniblement des yeux comme un nouveau-né qui venait de voir le jour. Ce fut après ces quelques papillonnements incertains qu'il la vit.

Elle était assise au bord du lit, d'une manière un peu cavalière, plus adaptée à une marche d'escalier qu'à un lit d'hôpital. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours aussi longs et emmêlés mais elle y avait plantée sa baguette magique, ce qui donnait une coiffure que Ron aurait décrit comme assez… unique. Elle lisait un livre, et il lui donnait ce petit sourire qu'ont les gens qui vivent autant dans le monde réel que dans l'imaginaire.

Mais ce qui frappa le plus Ron fut sa jeunesse. Elle devait avoir un an de moins que lui, ça lui faisait trente-huit ans mais elle en paraissait dix de moins. Et son regard argenté, bien qu'il soit devenu plus lointain, avait gardé toute son innocence, si bien que Ron avait l'impression de se retrouver face à l'adolescente qu'il avait connue plutôt que face à la femme mûre qu'il retrouvait aujourd'hui.

« Luna ? »

Elle referma le livre en effleurant sa couverture d'un bleu velouté, presque avec référence. Il ne supportait plus le bruit sec des livres qu'on referme comme des portes qu'on claque alors il lui sourit en retour.

« Bonjour, Ronald. »

« Tu travailles ici ? », demanda t-il, regardant l'uniforme vert des guérisseurs qui s'accordait si peu avec son extravagance. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu étais… »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le corrige immédiatement mais elle le laissa chercher ses mots.

« … naturaliste, c'est bien ça ? »

« Je suis la guérisseuse en chef de la salle Janus Thickey. »

« De la salle Janus Thickey ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas la première fois que mon boulot me conduit à l'hôpital… »

_N'essaie pas de l'impressionner avec tes exploits d'Auror, Ron, elle a passé trois mois enfermé dans une cave au manoir Malfoy. Hé puis, c'est Luna !_

« …mais jamais dans la salle spéciale. Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester ici ? »

_Ne dis pas « Pour toujours », s'il te plaît._

« Trois mois, répondit-elle. Tu vas devoir prendre des traitements quotidiens pour faire disparaître progressivement la paralysie tout en entretenant les muscles atteints pour ne pas qu'ils s'atrophient. Puis la rééducation. »

Elle bondit de son lit d'un geste souple et son sourire s'élargit :

« Je te laisse. Tu as des visiteurs qui attendent très impatiemment de te voir. »

Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, deux têtes rousses firent irruption dans la pièce, cernèrent Ron et le prirent dans leur bras en même temps, l'un à gauche, l'une à droite.

« Papa ! », dit simplement Rose.

« On a eu tellement peur quand McGonagall est venue nous chercher en plein cours ! », s'exclama Hugo.

Ron, qui se souvenait parfaitement de son propre père transféré à Sainte-Mangouste à l'article de la mort, le croyait aisément.

« Salut, les enfants. Votre vieux père n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot. Je vous prendrai même dans mes bras si je n'étais pas un peu… immobilisé. »

« Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça ? », demanda Hugo, inquiet.

« Quelques temps, concéda Ron. Mais tout se passera très bien. Je vous enverrais pleins de lettres et je vous promets que nous passerons Noël ensemble, comme d'habitude. »

« Tu ne vas pas être remis avant trois mois ? Mais c'est terriblement long. », dit Hugo.

C'était la première année de son fils à Poudlard. Ron avait eu un peu de mal à le voir quitter le cocon familial mais, désormais, il s'en réjouissait. Au moins, son fils n'aurait pas à le voir absent de la maison pendant plusieurs mois. Cependant, le sujet restait délicat et il se hâta de le changer :

« Votre mère n'est pas avec vous ? »

_Quelle que soit l'excuse qu'Hermione a pu trouver pour ne pas venir me voir le premier jour à l'hôpital, je ne lui pardonnerais pas !_

« Elle est dehors. Elle veut avoir une discussion d'_adultes_ avec toi. », dit Rose.

Des embrassades interdites aux mineurs ? Sûrement pas. Mais plutôt des engueulades. Rose le savait bien et Ron fut une fois de plus surpris par la perspicacité de sa fille adolescente. Elle avait ses cheveux roux et ses tâches de rousseur mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance. Elle avait hérité des traits et de l'intelligence d'Hermione.

Celle-ci allait encore lui reprocher d'avoir pris trop de risques. Ron savait exactement ce qui lui dirait Harry s'il le lui confiait : « Ca prouve juste à quel point elle tient à toi ! ». Ce qui était vrai, mais Hermione passait un peu trop de temps à le réprimander en ce moment. Ron avait l'impression de retourner à l'âge de cinq ans, pris par sa mère avec la main dans le pot de confiture d'oranges.

De toute façon, Ron ne pouvait se confier à Harry. Il était également l'ami d'Hermione et devait donc s'efforcer d'être neutre. Lui demander des conseils serait le mettre dans une situation délicate. Et Ginny, même mariée avec trois enfants, était toujours sa petite sœur. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ses problèmes conjugaux !

« Hermione criait très fort. », dit Luna alors qu'elle examinait Ron quelques minutes après le départ en coup de vent de sa femme.

« Tu t'attendais à d'autres genres de cris ? », grogna Ron.

« Hermione ne t'aurait pas torturé, non ? », demanda Luna, ses yeux plus écarquillés que jamais.

Leurs expressions se reflétèrent parfaitement alors qu'ils se rendaient compte de leur propre bêtise.

« Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, c'était grossier. », dit Ron en rougissant.

Mais Luna ne semblait pas se soucier de sa remarque de mauvais goût. Elle pouffait toute seule.

« Parfois, je ne comprends pas ce que les gens veulent dire et je réponds complètement de travers. Avant, je ne m'en rendais pas compte, maintenant, j'essaie de rire de moi-même. »

Son rire était tellement communicatif que Ron se retrouva à s'esclaffer lui-même. Leur fou rire dura cinq bonnes minutes et Ron en ressortit le cœur plus léger, comme si les relents de sa dispute avec Hermione s'étaient soudain dissipé.

_Comment ais-je pu la prendre pour une « cinglée » ? Elle est drôle et excentrique !_

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, il fut heureux de pouvoir renouer une amitié avec Luna. Autrefois, il avait appris à la respecter pour son courage et il apprenait désormais à l'admirer pour son esprit. Il était parfois tortueux, souvent franchement bizarre, mais tellement rafraîchissant comparé à la froide logique d'Hermione. Hélas, les bizarreries de Luna cachaient souvent aux yeux du commun des mortels son intelligence qui, couplée à son calme, en faisait une personne idéale pour écouter les autres et les comprendre.

Un jour, alors que Luna aidait Ron à marcher, petit à petit, elle lui demanda :

« Comment tu te débrouilles ? Je veux dire au niveau du moral. Les guérisseurs doivent aussi guérir les maux de l'âme. Ta forme physique, je peux l'évaluer mais pour ce qui est du moral, tu dois te confier. »

Ron prit une grande inspiration.

« Hé bien, comme tu n'as sans doute pas pu l'ignorer, ça ne va pas très fort entre Hermione et moi en ce moment. »

« Hermione est très intelligente, dit Luna d'un ton pensif. Elle ne peut ignorer ce qui se passe. Que pense t-elle de tout ça ? »

« Hermione pense que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. Que nous pouvons réparer notre relation. »

« Et toi ? »

« Rien ne résiste à Hermione en ce moment alors elle a confiance en sa capacité d'arranger les choses, dit Ron en montrant la une de la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait sur le lit. Moi, je ne suis pas si… sûr. Mais je veux essayer. », dit-il avec une espèce d'entrain qui sonnait faux.

« Tu essaies de me convaincre. Est-ce que tes propres propos te paraissent à ce point incroyable ? »

« Ils me paraissent incroyables parce que… je pense que la plupart des gens aurait déjà divorcé. Mais je m'accroche parce si je demande le divorce, ma famille va être déchirée. Non seulement Rose et Hugo seront ballottés entre l'école et leurs deux parents mais je ne suis même pas certain que je pourrais les voir. Hermione est une spécialiste de la loi et elle est extrêmement douée. »

« Quand je l'ai revu, elle ne m'a pas semblé avoir beaucoup changé. Comment pourrait-elle être aussi cruelle ? »

« Hermione peut être assez dangereuse quand elle est folle de rage. Mais, évidemment, tu n'étais pas là lors de l'attaque des canaris psychotiques. »

« _L'attaque des canaris psychotiques ? _»

Luna tomba en avant, victime d'un incontrôlable accès d'hilarité. Elle bascula sur le lit et, comme elle soutenait Ron, lui aussi.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle après l'avoir aidé à s'asseoir, toujours avec des larmes de rire dans la voix. Ce n'est pas très réglementaire. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rire si tu n'apprécies pas mes blagues. », dit Ron, un peu gêné.

« J'aime bien ton humour, répondit sincèrement Luna. Et tu es un papa génial, Ronald. »

« Alors, tu comprends… », demanda t-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

Elle lui prit la main :

« Je comprends. Plus que tu ne peux savoir. J'espère que tout s'arrangera pour toi, Ronald. »

Elle lui dédia un des sourires vaporeux dont elle avait le secret avant de quitter la pièce.

_Elle rit à mes blagues. Elle me fait des compliments. Elle me comprend, mieux que personne depuis longtemps._

Le profil de Luna, effondrée sur le lit à ses côtés, lui revint alors avec une vivacité incroyable

_Et, en plus, elle est… mignonne._

_Dommage qu'elle soit mariée._

Il essaya de se souvenir du visage de Rolf Scamander mais il s'obstinait à rester flou dans son esprit.

_Quel veinard, en tout cas._

Lorsque que Luna et Rolf avaient déménagé à l'étranger, Ron et Hermione avaient peu à peu perdu le contact avec eux. En fait, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était devenu Rolf.

Luna avait bien parlé, spontanément, de son ancien métier de naturaliste mais elle avait dit si peu de sa vie pendant ces quelques années et de son retour en Angleterre.

_Comme elle était toute prête à m'écouter, j'ai abusé de capacité d'écoute. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé pourquoi elle avait changé de job. Quel rustre je fais !_

Le lendemain, il décida de se rattraper en glissant :

« Pourquoi toi et Rolf avez-vous décidé de rentrer en Angleterre ? »

« Rolf est toujours en Suède, répondit Luna d'un air surpris. Nous sommes divorcés. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? »

Ses yeux se voilèrent et elle eut soudain l'air plus ailleurs que jamais. Ron ne put s'empêcher d'entremêler tendrement ses doigts au siens pour la faire revenir sur Terre.

« Ca veut dire que tu es… libre ? »

« Mais, toi, tu ne l'es pas, Ronald. », dit-elle d'une voix qui avait perdu son ton rêveur.

« Je le serais ! Je veux dire… j'ai l'intention de divorcer. Dès que je sortirai de l'hôpital. Non, dès la fin des fêtes. »

« Et pour tes enfants ? », demanda t-elle d'une voix presque douloureuse.

« Je me battrais, Luna. Je ne laisserais pas Hermione me les prendre. Mais je ne peux faire durer un mariage que je ne peux plus sauver. Comment pourrais-je restaurer ma relation avec Hermione si je ne la vois même plus ? Tiens, en parlant d'Hermione, elle mérite mieux qu'un homme qui est en train de tomber amoureux de… quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il fut incroyablement satisfait de la couleur rosée qui illumina les joues de Luna.

« Quand j'aurais quitté Hermione, s'enhardit-il, pourrais-je vous inviter à dîner, miss Lovegood ? »

« J'en serais très heureuse, Ronald. »

« Luna, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles toujours Ronald ? »

« Les diminutifs sont pour les enfants. Tu mérites qu'on t'appelle par ton prénom en entier. Et je l'adore. Ronald. »

* * *

**2****ème**** partie : Les cris de la fée**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

Son quarantième anniversaire.

La plupart des hommes commençait à se sentir vieux à cet âge-là mais Ron Weasley était déterminé à ne pas en faire partie.

Il allait tout recommencer. Pour que son nouveau départ soit complet, et également par courtoisie, il avait décidé de laisser à Hermione leur ancienne maison

Ron devait admettre à posteriori qu'il avait été injuste avec Hermione. Elle avait été furieuse, comme il l'avait prévu, mais elle ne s'était pas départie de son sens de la justice. La garde de Rose et d'Hugo serait partagé pendant les vacances jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent Poudlard. Ils seraient alors majeurs et libres d'habiter où ils leur plairaient.

Grâce aux comptes d'apothicaires d'Hermione, ils savaient d'où venait l'argent. Ron avait donc récupéré ce que ses métiers avaient autrefois rapporté au ménage, plus une compensation financière pour la perte de son ancienne maison. Il était donc plutôt riche, avait emménagé dans un nouveau chez-lui qu'il venait de faire construire, mais ce qui le rendait le plus heureux était sa délicieuse petite amie.

Quand Luna entra dans le restaurant, elle avait l'air plutôt préoccupé, ce qui inquiéta Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ? », demanda t-il aussitôt.

« J'ai oublié ton cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Luna était souvent dans la lune mais tout de même… elle n'aurait pas oublié son cadeau sans une bonne raison.

« Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? »

« Quelque chose de merveilleux. Mais cela pourrait être une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. »

« J'ai un peu près le même genre de nouvelle à t'annoncer. Mais à toi l'honneur. »

« Ronald, je suis enceinte. »

« C'est en effet une merveilleuse nouvelle. », dit-il après quelques instants de silence.

Luna poussa un soupir de soulagement :

« Je savais que la famille est tellement importante pour toi que tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé tombé de toute façon. Mais je suis contente que ça te rende heureux. »

« C'était peut-être parce que je viens d'une famille si nombreuse, dit Ron d'un ton pensif, mais j'ai toujours voulu avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Hermione était déterminée à ne pas aller au-delà de deux alors... »

Il se tut dans un silence gêné, que Luna se hâta de combler :

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais m'annoncer ? »

« Je voulais te demander ce soir d'emménager chez moi. »

« Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Je pensais que tu aurais voulu savourer ta nouvelle vie de célibataire. »

« Je le pensais aussi mais je me sens seul. J'ai toujours vécu entourés de bruit, de gens et le silence me paraît assourdissant. La maison me paraîtra moins vide quand tu seras installé et que notre enfant courra partout. »

Luna était rayonnante. Il semblait que rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus heureuse que cette grossesse tardive. C'était un vrai petit miracle.

Néanmoins, tout n'était pas rose. Quelque chose semblait troubler Luna. Quand Ron l'interrogea sur ses inquiétudes, elle ne fit qu'évoquer une personne toute vêtue de noire qui tournait autour du cimetière.

« C'est un cimetière, ma chérie, c'est normal que des gens en deuil s'y rendent. »

« C'est toujours la même personne. », murmura Luna, obstinée, et Ron ne put l'en faire démordre.

Il n'en reparla pas. Les idées noires de Luna ne tarderaient pas à se dissiper de toute façon, et ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir fugace. Oui, tout irait bien, et il en resta persuadé jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à la maison un soir. Luna était toute proche du terme et avait cessé de travaillé.

Il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Luna ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle serait absente ce soir ? Non, il s'en serait souvenu.

Il sortit sa clé et entra. La maison était plongé dans l'obscurité.

« Luna ?, appela t-il. Luna ? »

Une sourde inquiétude commençait à lui serrer le cœur. Ses pires craintes furent confirmées quand il trouva le plancher de la cuisine couvert de sang. Les tâches de sang traçaient un chemin macabre jusqu'à la poignée ensanglantée de la porte de derrière. Il la poussa doucement. Elle n'était pas fermée.

Luna était accroupi dans le jardin et regardait le ciel déjà obscurci par la nuit. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang. Elle ne semblait souffrir d'aucune blessure mais il était clair qu'elle n'était plus enceinte.

Dès qu'elle le vit, Luna sortit aussitôt de sa prostration. Elle se jeta sur lui et le secoua comme un prunier, si bien que ses mots d'interrogation lui restèrent coincés dans la gorge.

« Elle a volé Ron, elle a volé Ron ! »

« Luna, je suis là, personne ne m'a volé. »

« Pas toi, _Ron_. Notre fils, notre Ronald Junior. »

L'incrédulité remplit soudain Ron et tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut :

« Tu lui as donné un nom ? »

« Oui, il est venu et il est reparti. J'ai su tout de suite quand je l'ai vu que son nom était Ron. Mais la méchante sorcière, la vilaine fée me l'a prise. »

« Qui te l'as pris ? Dis-moi son nom. »

« Les fées n'ont pas de nom, Ronald. », dit Luna d'un air soudain très sérieux.

_L'événement l'a tellement perturbée qu'elle est perdue, elle délire. Je ne dois pas m'obstiner à lui poser la même question mais parvenir à la confesser par un moyen détourné._

« Raconte-moi ta journée. »

« La mort m'a visité…, commença Luna. Ensuite, j'ai accouché… Le Changelin… »

Sa voix devenait pâteuse comme si elle peinait à rattraper le fil de ses souvenirs.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça, Ronald, je ne veux pas. », dit-elle finalement d'un ton confus.

Sachant qu'il était inutile d'insister, il lui prit le bras et la conduisit à l'intérieur.

* * *

Ron Weasley fulminait. Il avait reporté la disparition de son fils à la brigade de la Police Magique. Connaissant sa réputation, son interlocuteur l'avait écouté avec respect mais Ron voyait bien à leurs visages qu'il lui cachait chose. Il lui demanda alors, assez brutalement, le fond de sa pensée.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'espoir de retrouver votre fils, M. Weasley. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Nous n'avons même pas de preuve qu'il… existe. Quelles sont les chances que votre femme ait accouché prématurément, qu'un tiers ait soudain fait irruption chez vous et ait volé l'enfant ? Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas en parler franchement ? »

« A cause du traumatisme, évidemment !, s'écria Ron. Ce n'est pas votre enfant qui a disparu ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir dans quel état je suis, et dans quel état est Luna. Je l'ai laissé au lit, avec un guérisseur. »

« Votre compagne est… Luna Lovegood ? Une célébrité, comme vous, mais aussi réputé pour son excentricité. »

« Êtes vous en train d'insinuer que ma femme est folle ? »

« Non, mais traumatisée et dans un déni qui a probablement été provoqué par une fausse couche. Votre femme refuserait alors de voir la réalité, et s'en serait inventé une autre, ce qui expliquerait ses propos incohérents. Mais une bonne sorcière a bien des moyens de faire disparaître le corps d'un bébé et dans ce cas-là, nous ne retrouverons pas l'enfant. »

« Luna est forte. Elle a traversé des épreuves dont vous n'avez pas idée. Une fausse couche aurait brisé son cœur, mais pas son esprit. »

« Vous semblez bien la connaître. Est-ce que votre couple allait bien lorsqu'elle vous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte ? Vous ne vous apprêtiez pas à la quitter ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ces questions ? », demanda sèchement Ron.

« J'ai bien peur que nous devions considérer l'hypothèse selon laquelle votre compagne ait fait semblant d'être enceinte. Vu qu'elle est guérisseuse, cela lui aurait été relativement facile. Puis, approchant du terme, elle a inventé cette histoire pour qu'on ne lui réclame pas le corps de l'enfant. »

« Mais… c'est ignoble !, s'exclama Ron. Comment Luna aurait-elle pu imaginer une chose pareille ? »

« Votre confiance envers elle est admirable mais les gens qu'on connaît sont parfois ceux qui nous surprennent le plus. »

« Vous m'avez demandé comment allait ma relation avec Luna. Hé bien, c'est moi qui me suis engagé en premier. Comment aurais-je pu le faire si j'avais si peu en foi en Luna que je puisse croire qu'elle soit folle ou maléfique en un rien de temps ? »

« Souhaitez-vous faire ouvrir une enquête, monsieur ? », dit l'un des employés qui était enfin revenu, un dossier vide à la main.

« Vous ne croyez pas en la réalité de cette affaire, ce n'est pas la peine d'enquêter. Je vous appellerais quand j'aurais trouvé le véritable coupable. », dit-il avec une certaine arrogance, mais l'attitude des policiers lui avait tant déplu qu'il se permit cette bravade.

En sortant du bureau, il ne se rendit pas à son travail mais transplana à Godric's Hollow. Luna lui parut allez mieux, peut-être parce qu'elle était convaincue qu'il allait retrouver Ronald Junior. Elle le pressa d'aller faire son enquête mais il n'accepta de la quitter qu'à la nuit tombée.

« C'est le moment idéal, l'assura t-il, les gens viennent de rentrer chez eux du travail. Ils seront chez eux pour que je les interroge. »

_D'abord, sur les gens du coin qui s'habillent toujours en noir._

Mais, alors qu'il passait au cœur du village, devant le pub, la poste et la petite église, qui avait l'air de plus en plus sinistre dans les ténèbres grandissantes, il remarqua une ombre mouvante dans le cimetière.

_Aller au cimetière la nuit, quelle attitude bizarre ! Tout comme passer son temps à tourner autour des tombes. Ca doit être la personne que Luna a vue._

Il se glissa à l'intérieur du cimetière. La forme sombre se tenait devant le mémorial de James et Lily Potter. Elle tenait à la main un bouquet de delphinium violacées.

Cela ne pouvait être Harry. Il n'aurait pas rendu hommage à ses parents la nuit, et, quand il le faisait, il apportait toujours, sans que Ron sache pourquoi, des roses de Noël.

« Hé !, s'écria Ron. Qui êtes-vous ? »

La personne se retourna. Il reconnut immédiatement, malgré le passage des ans, le nez arrogant, le teint jaunâtre et la tignasse de cheveux noirs.

_Voilà que je vois de morts. C'est moi qui deviens fou._

« Arrêtez de me regarder de cet air ahuri, Weasley, je ne suis pas mort. Quoi que j'aurais préféré le rester. »

« Comment avais-vous pu survivre… Harry m'a raconté… le serpent… »

« Vous vous doutez que je n'aurais pas servi un psychopathe possédant un serpent venimeux sans avoir toujours un peu d'antidote dans mon sang. J'ai joué la comédie à votre ami Potter, qui, dans sa crédulité, a tout gobé. Je lui avais donné tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'il vainque Voldemort, qu'il réussisse ou qu'il échoue après, je voulais disparaître. »

« Peu importe. Pourquoi avez-vous terrorisé ma femme ? »

« Je n'ai pas touché à un seul cheveu de votre épouse aux dents longues. »

« Je ne parle pas d'Hermione mais de Luna. Elle m'a parlé d'une personne qui errait près du cimetière, une personne toute vêtue de noire. Et je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu vos habitudes vestimentaires, ex-professeur. »

« Bizarre, je pensais que vous auriez épousé la très agaçante Miss Granger. En tout cas, pour quelqu'un qui se prétend Auror, vous tirez des conclusions bien trop hâtives. C'est la première fois que je viens ici depuis des années. »

« Où étiez-vous parti tout ce temps ?, ironisa Ron. Aux Bahamas ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas loin de la vérité. »

« Et pourquoi avez-vous décidé de revenir soudain ? »

« Un peu de nostalgie, je suppose. Je voulais dire un dernier adieu à quelqu'un. »

Il posa la gerbe de fleurs sous la statue de Lily Potter.

« C'est fini maintenant. », dit-il mais il ne s'adressait pas à Ron. Puis, il reprit d'un ton absent :

« En me rendant ici, j'ai croisé une femme dans la rue. Elle quittait le cimetière et je l'ai remarqué parce qu'elle portait des vêtements de deuil compassés, typiques du XIXème siècle. Elle est rentrée dans une maison de la rue en face, la maison aux volets rouges. Je pense que c'est elle qui excite l'imagination de votre femme, Weasley. »

« Pourquoi m'aideriez-vous ? », demanda celui-ci, un peu sur la défensive.

« Je sais que Potter m'a réhabilité, que beaucoup me considère désormais comme un héros. Mais je ne souhaite pas du feu des projecteurs. Ne parlez de cette rencontre à personne, Weasley, et nous serons quittes. »

Ron se retourna alors et marcha sans un regard en arrière, alors que Severus Rogue se fondait une fois de plus dans la nuit.

La maison aux volets rouges était coincée entre deux autres plus grandes et son exiguïté était renforcée par cette impression d'écrasement. La lumière était allumé au second étage. Il frappa à la porte. Les cris d'un nourrisson retentirent aussitôt.

Une femme lui ouvrit. Elle portait une robe à crinoline, alourdie encore par six jupons empesés, sans volants, ni dentelles, et sa poitrine était compressée par un corset. Une voile noire lui couvrait le visage.

Derrière elle, un jouet d'enfant traînait par terre.

* * *

« Nous venons d'avoir confirmation des voisins qu'elle n'a jamais été enceinte, M. Weasley. »

« Elle ne prétend pas l'avoir été. Elle dit que le bébé est celui de sa sœur. », répondit-il en étouffant un bâillement. La nuit avait été longue.

« Elle nous a montré où habitait sa « sœur ». Ce n'est qu'une masure dans la forêt de Dean et nous n'y avons retrouvé que des objets impersonnels. Rien n'indique que quiconque y ait vécu. »

« Mais si sa sœur était une sorcière comme elle l'affirme, alors elle doit avoir été à Poudlard ? Des gens l'auraient rencontré, non ? »

« Nous l'avons interrogé plus en détail et elle dit que sa sœur n'a jamais été à Poudlard. Elles sont les deux uniques enfants d'une famille de Sang-Pur qui vivaient repliés sur elle-même. Elle a été reniée par sa famille quand il s'est avéré qu'elle était une Cracmolle. Sa sœur a épousé leur cousin au second degré mais il l'a quitté quand elle a su qu'elle l'avait trompé avec un Moldu. L'enfant serait le fruit de cette union. Sachant la santé chancelante de sa sœur et son agoraphobie, la suspecte lui aurait acheté cette maison isolée. »

« Donc, la maison est à son nom. Et personne à part elle n'a jamais vu sa sœur, je suppose ? »

« Oui, le cousin au second degré est parti au diable vauvert et le reste de la lignée s'est éteinte. Nous avons retrouvé leur arbre généalogique mais, évidemment, elles n'y figurent pas. »

« Et, si c'était l'enfant de sa sœur, pourquoi aurait-elle un berceau et tous ces jouets ? »

L'officier de police acquiesça. Lui aussi avait fait le rapprochement.

« Elle dit que, vu l'état de santé extrêmement inquiétant de sa sœur, elle avait préféré pouvoir accueillir l'enfant. Elle l'aurait effectivement fait après avoir reçu le bébé avec un mot de sa sœur, hier matin. »

« Le jour où Luna a accouché… », souffla Ron.

« Et vous ne savez pas le meilleur…, dit le brigadier. Un de vos voisins a vu la veuve sortir de chez vous ce jour-là même. Elle dit qu'elle y est allée pour prier votre femme d'examiner sa sœur, vu que celle-ci refusait catégoriquement de se rendre à l'hôpital. »

« Tout tourne autour de cette sœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle existe. »

« Moi non plus. J'en suis sûr. Mais vous oubliez le mobile ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? »

« C'est une Cracmolle, monsieur, intervint soudain un jeune assistant, qui leur apportait une tasse de café fort. Elle désirait probablement une descendance sorcière et était envieuse de votre situation. »

L'inspecteur de la police magique reprit plus sérieusement :

« Nous avons fouillé dans ses antécédents et il semble qu'elle est veuve depuis plusieurs années. Mais, comme vous avez pu le voir, elle ne s'en ait jamais remise. Son mari était un sorcier mais ils n'ont pas réussi à avoir d'enfants avant sa mort. »

Ron se releva. Il avait demandé les détails par curiosité mais ils ne comptaient pas tant que ça. Luna avait formellement identifié l'enfant comme leur fils. Elle l'attendait à la maison, faisant les cents pas, le bébé dans les bras.

« Ron, dis bonjour à papa. »

L'enfant bailla et tendit son petit poing vers lui.

« _Il est né le divin enfant…_ », chantonna Luna pour qu'il se rendorme.

Ron savait à quoi elle faisait allusion. L'accouchement ayant été planifié pour le vingt-quatre décembre, ils n'avaient rien prévu pour le réveillon cette année. L'enfant serait leur unique cadeau, avait dit Luna. Mais Ronald Junior était arrivé plus tôt et ils allaient passer leur premier Noël ensemble.

« L'arbre de Noël d'abord ? »

« L'arbre de Noël d'abord. »

* * *

**3****ème**** partie : Le baiser de la reine**

Dix ans après son premier séjour dans la salle spéciale, Ron y retourna. Il apportait à Luna un bouquet de fleurs et une invitation à dîner pour célébrer la rencontre qui avait abouti à une relation, qui, même après des années, ne semblait pas vouloir s'effriter. Et après, il devait passer au Chemin de Traverse acheter à Ronald Junior un stégosaure géant en peluche. Comme son anniversaire était cinq jours avant Noël, le gamin demandait un bon paquet de cadeaux et mieux valait si prendre à l'avance.

En repartant, le souvenir du doux baiser de Luna encore sur sa peau, il traversa la salle spéciale. Soudain, une patiente, une sorcière affreusement laide, l'interpella :

« Aidez-moi, je vous en prie. Ils sont tous de son côté ! »

« Je suis désolée, monsieur, dit la guérisseuse adjointe, elle est toujours comme ça quand elle n'a pas eu ses potions. »

Elle se hâta de disparaître, sans doute à la recherche du fameux traitement. Ron, intrigué, s'assit à côté de la patiente.

« Je hais les gens. Ils sont tous horribles. Ils me font peur. », dit-elle à Ron d'une voix pleine d'effroi.

« Alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de vous aider ? »

« Vous me rappelez quelqu'un du passé, quelqu'un de bien. Si vous voulez m'aider, prenez ceci. Retrouvez la personne à côté de moi sur la photo. C'est ma sœur, elle me croira. Elle m'aidera à sortir d'ici. »

Elle lui fourra dans la main un médaillon d'argent. Puis, comme si elle avait accompli sa mission sur Terre, elle se détendit et avala sans résistance le remède que lui fit boire la guérisseuse.

« Oh, elle est gentille aujourd'hui. D'habitude, elle se débat comme si on lui faisait boire du poison. »

La potion devait avoir un effet légèrement euphorique car elle se mit à sourire d'un air stupide. Elle chantonnait :

« La jolie fée m'a volé mon bébé. »

Ron se figea :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? »

« Oh, c'est toujours la même rengaine depuis qu'on l'a amené ici, il y a dix ans. Des accusations grotesques… », commença la médicomage mais elle s'interrompit en rougissant.

Ron ne le remarqua même pas. Il ne prêtait plus attention à ce qu'elle disait.

_Dix ans plus tôt…_

Il se retourna et, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et inspecta le médaillon d'argent. La jointure était invisible mais il devait s'ouvrir vu que la sorcière avait sous-entendu qu'il y avait une photo à l'intérieur.

_Une œuvre d'art, un travail de gobelin._

Le médaillon céda finalement, s'ouvrant en deux pour révéler deux portraits, côte à côte. Celle de droite était, avec dix ans de moins, la femme qu'il avait vu allonger sur le lit d'hôpital. Quant à celle de gauche…

Comment aurait-il pu ne pas la reconnaître ?

C'était la veuve, reconnaissable autant à son visage qu'à ses superbes vêtements de deuil.

_Non, elles ne peuvent pas être sœurs… Ca voudrait dire que…_

Oubliant tous ses projets, Ron transplana au Ministère de la Magie. Il demanda à voir l'ancien responsable de l'enquête, qui avait bien monté en grade depuis. Il accepta de mauvaise grâce de l'emmener sur le lieu de vie de la « sœur » de la coupable.

Après que le chef de la Brigade de la Police Magique soit retourné à ses affaires, Ron se retrouva seul face à la maisonnette de la forêt de Dean. Ca avait été un mois de septembre laid et pluvieux. L'humidité de l'air et l'odeur des feuilles mortes le firent frissonner et il se décida à entrer dans la masure.

Comme la police l'avait décrite, elle était à peine meublée. Aucun objet personnel. Rien qui ne puisse confirmer l'histoire des deux sœurs.

Ron commençait à se sentir un peu soulagé quand il perçut une présence. Une présence qui n'avait rien d'humaine.

Il se pencha pour regarder sous le lit. Il entraperçut deux petits pieds avant que leur possesseur ne coure se réfugier derrière un fauteuil. Ron le contourna mais elle avait déjà disparu. La créature semblait facétieuse comme si elle s'amusait à jouer à cache-cache avec lui.

Grâce à son expérience passée du dégnomage, il réussit finalement à l'attraper. C'était un hominidé, assez semblable à un gnome d'ailleurs, mais en bien moins laid. Il avait un peu près la taille d'un enfant de deux ou trois ans. Son apparence évoquait un végétal, comme une racine de mandragore trop vide grandi.

_Tout de même, de loin, la ressemblance avec un enfant humain est suffisante. Ca irait plutôt dans le sens de cette pauvre femme, quelqu'un qui croit aux fées a enlevé son bébé et l'a remplacé par un Changelin. Puis, la même personne l'a envoyé à l'hôpital pour qu'elle ne parle pas et a envoyé un autre bébé à sa sœur pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien._

Ron ne souvenait pas d'avoir étudié un tel animal à Poudlard mais Luna avait gardé quelques livres et spécimens de sa période de naturaliste. Il rentra donc chez lui et fourra la créature dans une cage trouvée dans les affaires de Luna.

Puis, il l'étudia. Alors qu'il feuilletait un livre de zoologie, un article de journal s'en échappa. Il était en suédois mais la photo qu'il l'accompagnait était on ne peut plus clair. Elle montrait Luna, plus jeune, au côté de son ex-mari, Rolf Scamander. Souriant, ils posaient devant un spécimen de la créature.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Sur la photo, Luna était enceinte.

Elle lui avait menti. Certes, c'était un mensonge par omission, mais quel mensonge ! Qu'était-il advenu de cet enfant-là ? Etait-il resté en Suède avec son père ? Comment se faisait-il que Luna ne se souciait pas de son bien être ? Etait-il… mort, avant sa naissance ou après ?

Soudain, Ron remarqua la perfection suspecte de la cage par rapport à la taille du Changelin. On aurait dit qu'elle était faite pour lui.

_Les vieux livres de zoologie de Luna ne parlent pas de cette créature, ce qui est normale si elle a été découverte après leur publication. Je ne pense pas qu'autre chose qu'une découverte aurait eu droit à un article dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ local. Donc, Luna a découvert cette espèce en Suède. Elle en a ramené un spécimen avec elle. Mais pourquoi aller le fourrer dans cette masure après le passage de la police ? C'est les fées qui remplacent les enfants par des Changelins, pas les victimes des fées…_

Et si Luna était la fée ? Si elle avait volé l'enfant de cette sorcière isolée dans son bois ? Luna aurait-elle pu prétendre que l'enfant de cette femme était le sien ? Aurait-elle menti sur ça aussi ?

Il devait parler à Luna. Elle n'allait pas tarder à rentrer car elle avait son mercredi après-midi de libre pour s'occuper de Ronald Junior. Ils devaient être en route en ce moment-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là aujourd'hui, p'pa ? », dit son fils, une fois de retour de l'école Moldue.

« Ron, va jouer dans le jardin. Je dois parler à maman. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ronald ? », demanda Luna alors qu'ils remontaient calmement l'allée en graviers.

« Est-ce que Ronald Junior est bien notre fils ? »

« Bien sûr. », dit Luna et il put lire sur son visage la plus totale innocence.

« Pourtant, il semblerait que la femme qui a été condamné disait la vérité. Elle a bien une sœur. »

« Je sais. », admit Luna.

« Tu savais ? Mais alors tu as laissé une innocente se faire condamner ? »

« Elle n'avait rien d'une innocente. Je me suis toujours méfiée d'elle. Quand on m'a enlevé Ronald Junior, j'ai su que c'était elle. Je suis allée chez elle mais je n'ai pas trouvé mon bébé. Alors, je suis allée chez sa sœur, sa seule famille, sa seule amie, sa seule complice possible. Elle m'avait montré où elle habitait, me disant de venir l'examiner quand j'aurais le temps. Là, j'ai retrouvé Ronald Junior mais la vilaine femme m'a vu. J'ai du me défendre et ça l'a mise tellement mal en point que je l'ai amené à Sainte-Mangouste. Par la suite, je l'ai fait admettre dans mon service et j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse jamais s'échapper. »

« Pourquoi avoir donné le bébé à la veuve ? »

« C'était une vilaine fée, je ne pouvais la laisser partir. J'ai trouvé un mot de sa sœur qui s'apprêtait à lui confier l'enfant. Alors, je le lui ai envoyé avec le mot pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Ensuite, je savais que tu retrouverais le bébé, que tu la confondrais. Je te faisais confiance. »

« Mais si c'était elles les coupables, pourquoi ne les as-tu pas directement dénoncé à la police ? »

« Elles avaient tous prévus. Si elles avaient prétendu que l'enfant était de leur sang, personne n'aurait pu le détromper. Ce sont des créatures malfaisantes, l'une proche de la Mort elle-même. Je devais les arrêter. »

« Pourquoi avoir lâché cette créature dans la maisonnette ? »

« C'est bizarre, après avoir récupéré Ronald Junior, je me sentais un peu comme une fée voleuse moi-même, dit Luna, en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air légèrement troublé. Alors, je me suis senti obligé de mettre un remplacement à la place. »

Ron commençait à comprendre. Il dit dans un souffle :

« Quand la veuve t'a pris Ronald Junior, a t-elle laissé un remplacement à la place ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. C'était abominable. Je l'ai enterré sous le grand pêcher. »

Ron prit la grande pelle dans l'appentis. Puis, il se mit à creuser à l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Le trou ne devait pas être très profond vu le peu de force physique que sa fausse couche avait dû laisser à Luna.

Lorsqu'il vit les ossements au fond du trou, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il lâcha la pelle, prit Luna par les épaules et la secoua, plein de rage.

« Luna, notre fils est mort ! Ronald Junior est l'enfant d'une autre femme, d'une pauvre femme que tu maintiens cloué à un lit d'hôpital ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai !, se rebella t-elle. Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être vrai ? », hurla t-il.

« La Mort ne peut pas m'avoir pris Ronald Junior aussi ! Pas après Lorcan et Lysander, pas après mes adorables petits jumeaux… »

Luna pleurait, et c'était la chose la plus indécente et la plus triste qu'il ait jamais vu.

« Lorcan et Lysander ? Ce sont les enfants de Rolf, ceux dont tu étais enceinte en Suède ? »

Elle acquiesça à travers ses larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? »

« Ils sont morts dans un accident, avant même d'avoir trois ans. Après cela, j'étais comme brisé. Rolf m'a quitté. J'ai décidé de rentrer en Angleterre et de tout recommencer. Je t'ai retrouvé et j'ai été tellement contente d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte parce que je pensais que je ne pourrais plus jamais être mère. Quand j'ai accouché, j'ai été si heureuse de tenir mon fils dans mes bras, mon Ronald Junior, mais il était sans vie. Quelqu'un avait du prendre mon bébé et mettre ce cadavre à sa place. Autrement, ce n'était pas possible. Pas mon troisième fils. Même le monde n'est pas aussi cruel. »

_Ton erreur, Luna, est de croire que le monde n'est pas aussi cruel. Même après les geôles de Voldemort, tu y crois encore. Pas étonnant que la femme dont tu as volé l'enfant t'ait pris pour une fée. Tellement belle et peu… terrestre._

« Je ne suis pas vraiment votre fils ? »

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Ronald Junior se tenait devant eux, son jouet cassé lui échappant des mains.

Ron remarqua pour la première fois quel bel enfant était son fils. Ses cheveux roux n'avaient pas perdu les boucles typiques de la petite enfance et il les regardait de ses immenses yeux bleus, perdus.

« Ce n'est rien, mon chéri, dit-il en se passant la main sur le visage pour en cacher les larmes. Ta maman et moi répétons une pièce. »

« Quelle sorte de pièce ? »

« Une tragédie. », répondit Luna.

« Je vous crois pas ! J'ai entendu mon prénom ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce trou ? »

Il essaya de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se cachait derrière les jambes de Ron. Mais celui-ci l'attrapa et le remit dans les bras de sa mère. Puis, il reprit la pelle et reboucha rapidement le trou.

_Je ne peux pas dire la vérité à Ronald Junior._

_Je ne peux pas remettre Luna à la police. La mort de ses trois fils a ébranlé sa santé mentale, je ne pense pas qu'elle est responsable de ses actes. Et je l'aime. Mon Dieu, je l'aime plus que jamais._

« Ecoute, Ronald Junior, tu vas oublier cette scène, d'accord ? Tu es notre fils, notre unique fils. Il n'y a pas le moindre doute là-dessus. »

Il pensa à la veuve qui était morte à Azkaban pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Si elle n'avait pas symbolisé la Mort aux yeux de Luna… Si elle n'avait pas été une Cracmolle… Peut-être qu'ils auraient abandonné les charges à défaut de preuves.

Il pensa à la mère biologique de Ronald Junior, prisonnière d'une camisole chimique à Sainte-Mangouste. Il pensa au père de Ronald Junior, un Moldu, que l'enquête n'avait pas même pris la peine de chercher, et qui ne saurait jamais qu'il avait un fils.

_Oui, il n'y a pas de justice en ce monde._

Il laissa couler une dernière poignée de terre sur la tombe du fils qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Puis, il prit sa femme et son fils par la main et, sous la lumière du soleil à son zénith, ils rentrèrent tranquillement chez eux.

* * *

**Impressions ?**


End file.
